Awkward Love
by LBx
Summary: Takuya and Kouji are a pair of friends who never gave much thought to their relationship . . . until everyone else brought it up. Slight AU, Shounen ai


A/N: I swore I wouldn't get back into Digimon fandom, but here I am. Kouji and Takuya were just asking for it, though. ~sweatdrops~ Okay, this is my second attempt at a Frontier fic, first time posting anything. I figure I should get some feedback on how OOC they are and stuff. That'll decide on whether I post any future fics in this fandom. So feel free to criticize.  
  
Warnings: Kouji + Takuya (shounen ai)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (wow, haven't said that in a long time, heh)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouji Minamoto and Takuya Kanbara were an unlikely pair of friends. The two had known each other since their days in the sandbox, although that had started with a fistfight between the two children. Growing up, they always seemed to be fighting; yet somehow they managed to stay best friends through all of it. Things hadn't changed much since those elementary school days, but as high schoolers, the two had matured enough to restrain their fights to verbal battles.  
  
Today, however, was one of the rare, fight-free days.  
  
The two boys were holed up in Takuya's room, hanging out like they always did. Bored of video games, the two boys were situated on Takuya's bed listening to the boy's CD collection. Kouji sat cross-legged on the bed's lower, right hand corner, his calm blue eyes focused on the pages of the novel he was reading for literature class while Takuya was sprawled on his back, hands cushioning his head on the pillow while he stared up at the ceiling. His mind was reeling with flashbacks of the previous day's soccer match, in which he had scored the winning goal.  
  
"Hey, Kouji, that was some game yesterday, huh?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Kouji's eyes didn't rise in the slightest, his hand reaching up to slowly turn the page of his book.  
  
Takuya failed to notice Kouji's lack of interest. "Man, those guys sure looked surprised when I scored that winning shot! That Sakamoto guy, dude, I thought he was going to blow! Did you see him?" When he got no response, Takuya sat up, frowning at his friend. Rolling onto his knees and crawling across the space between them, Takuya stopped just short of where Kouji sat, his hand snaking up to snatch the novel away. When he succeeded, Kouji's eyes narrowed, the longhaired boy grabbing hold of Takuya's wrist.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Kanbara?" There was a deadly ring to Kouji's tone, though Takuya had long since grown immune to it. The brown haired teenager just shot Kouji a wide grin, dropping the book behind him and scouting backwards so he was sitting on it. "Kanbara . . . "  
  
"Well, you were the one not listening to me," Takuya retorted. They matched glares for a moment, before Kouji grunted and adverted his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't ruin it, or you can pay the school for a new copy."  
  
Takuya pulled the book out from under him, flipping it open with little interest. "What are you reading anyway? The loner chronicles? Man, this thing weighs a ton!" Closing the book again, Takuya proceeding to wave it in front of Kouji's face with a taunting grin. "You never struck me as the literature type, Minamoto." Kouji glowered at him, grabbing the book from his friend's hands. Takuya shrugged and flopped back down on the bed. "I'm bored."  
  
"As if I couldn't tell," Kouji mumbled to himself. The men screaming over the stereo system were suddenly highly annoying, despite the fact that they were Kouji's favorite band. Rubbing his temples, the dark haired youth got to his feet and switched off the music. When he turned away from the stereo, he found himself face to face with Takuya, who looked less than pleased.  
  
"I was listening to that."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Why did you turn it off?"  
  
"Because it was annoying me, okay?" Kouji snapped, moving to push Takuya away. But Takuya stood firm, and they ended up smacking foreheads. Kouji growled slightly, the throbbing in his head intensifying. Takuya didn't seem to be fairing any better when laughter sounded from outside the room; the sound belonging to one Shinya Kanbara. In a whirl Takuya spun around to glare at his younger brother, who continued to laugh.  
  
"You should've seen your faces!" More laughter followed, interrupted briefly by a hiccup.  
  
"It wasn't that funny," the goggle headed teenager countered, while Kouji just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes it," hiccup, "was! From this angle it almost looked like you were," hiccup, "kissing!" Shinya's laughter died quickly when he saw the flames in his brother's eyes. With one last feeble hiccup, he took off running down the hall, but his fate was sealed.  
  
"Shinya! Get back here!" Takuya tore off after his brother without thought, pouncing on the younger Kanbara in the kitchen. Shinya began to wail, struggling to break free of Takuya's tight grip. "You take that back Shinya Kanbara!"  
  
"Leave him alone Takuya. He's just a kid." Kouji had followed the brothers into the kitchen, and he now leaned against the nearest wall, calmly watching Takuya attempt to strangle his sibling. He was use to their fights, and having been in numerous fights with Takuya himself, he knew the goggle headed boy wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
"Takuya, I'm sorry!" Shinya whimpered, backing away when his brother let go of him. Kouji motioned for the younger Kanbara to leave, and Shinya didn't need to be told twice. Takuya watched his sibling scamper away before turning and stalking back into his room. Kouji followed behind, controlling the urge to wince as Takuya slammed the door shut behind them. He didn't have to look very hard to see the fire dancing across the surface of Takuya's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Calm down Takuya," the longhaired boy ordered in a crisp voice, "he's just a kid."  
  
"Why are you sticking up for him?" shouted Takuya in reply, arms waving madly in the surrounding air. "He just said-"  
  
"I know what he said." Kouji went back to sitting on the bed, lifting his novel and opening to his page. "But I'm not going to let the words of some child get to me, and you shouldn't either."  
  
Takuya gritted his teeth, but allowed his anger to die down. Kouji was right; Shinya was just a child. However . . .  
  
Fingering his goggles, Takuya sat down beside Kouji, waiting for the raven- haired one to look at him. When Kouji raised his ice blue eyes Takuya swallowed slightly, but there was no turning back.  
  
"Shinya's not the first one to say something like . . . that. About us." If he hadn't been guaranteed Kouji's attention before, he defiantly had it now. Takuya laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Some of the guys at school, not to mention the girls, well, they think there's something there. Between us."  
  
"But you told them they were wrong," Kouji said coolly, putting his book aside for the time being. "You told them there was nothing between us." It wasn't a question, and Takuya knew it.  
  
"Of course I did!" The goggle head answered in annoyance, before lowering his voice. "But, it got me thinking . . . what if there is something there Kouji, and we just can't see it?"  
  
"If we can't see it then it's not there." Takuya frowned at this statement, rising to his feet when Kouji stood. The other boy pushed up the sleeve of his jacket, eyes glancing at his watch. "Look Takuya, I have to get going."  
  
Kouji went to reach for his book when he felt hands grab at his jacket, forcing him to look at Takuya. "It's not like you to run away from something, Minamoto."  
  
"I'm not. There is nothing between us, and nothing we have to discuss."  
  
"But what if there is?" Takuya shot back, his hands balling in the yellow material of Kouji's shirt. "We may be best friends Kouji, but we have trouble talking to each other. In fact, we can't talk, we just argue!"  
  
"Then get a new best friend."  
  
"I don't want a new best friend Kouji, I-" Takuya stopped talking, all his anger dying off into surprise when he found himself nose to nose with Kouji. His friend's blue eyes were inches from his own brown ones, the pools shimmering with a mixture of annoyance and shock. Then the forces of attraction took hold, and Takuya found himself leaning inward, meeting Kouji's mouth with his own. Takuya barely registered his hands turning into tighter fists as he felt one of Kouji's arms slip around his waist, pulling their bodies closer. But just as quickly as it'd began the kiss ended, leaving Takuya staring up into a vast ocean; Kouji's eyes. Unable to read his friend's expression, Takuya freed his hands from Kouji's shirt, stumbling backwards and landing on the bed.  
  
//Some of the guys at school, not to mention the girls, well, they think there's something there. Between us.//  
  
"Shit," Kouji murmured, staring intently at Takuya's still form. There was no way that just happened. Shinya joking was one thing, but to actually kiss Takuya . . .  
  
"That was the something they were talking about, wasn't it?" Takuya laughed weakly, stealing a glance at Kouji. "We should've seen that one coming." Kouji didn't answer, hands falling to his sides and forming tight fists. Silence settled over the pair, which Takuya broke with another nervous laugh. "Well, this is, awkward."  
  
"Takuya . . ." The brown haired teenager raised his head, taking in a sharp breath when he saw what was floating through the other's blue orbs. "I have to get going," Kouji muttered, grabbing his novel and heading for the bedroom door. Takuya watched him go, snapping back to reality only when he heard Shinya's goodbye and the sound of the front door. Then, taking off at a run, Takuya took off after his friend, only pausing to shove on his shoes before running out into the street.  
  
Kouji wasn't even a block away when Takuya caught up with him, wrapping his arms firmly around the other boy's waist to stop him from going any farther. "Wait, Kouji."  
  
"What do you want?" The words came out harsher than intended, but Takuya wasn't fazed. Instead, he let go of Kouji so the other could face him, a childish grin spreading across his face. Kouji raised an eyebrow as his friend's grin grew wider, the brown-eyed one laughing and slinging an arm around Kouji's shoulders.  
  
"You liked it!" Kouji opened his mouth to reply, but Takuya cut him off. "Don't deny it! I saw it with my own two eyes. You. Liked. It."  
  
"You need to get your eyes checked." The words, however, didn't have their usual bit to them. In fact, Kouji seemed slightly amused by Takuya's behavior. A hand tugged at Kouji's short ponytail, his lips pressed against Takuya's again as the goggle head initiated the contact. The forgotten novel fell to the ground as hands busied themselves with holding Takuya, the kiss timid and clumsy. Their foreheads banging broke the affectionate gesture, and Takuya felt his cheeks flush when Kouji smiled at him. "This will get less awkward with time, right?"  
  
"Hey, if everyone else can do it, then it can't be too hard!" Grin in check, Takuya leaned down and scooped up Kouji's novel, holding it out to the other boy. "We could head back to my house and practice . . . " Kouji shook his head, but began to walk back toward Takuya's, the other in close pursuit.  
  
And after that first step, things didn't seem as awkward anymore. 


End file.
